


because he’s cold, and i need his warmth

by cao_nin



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, M/M, Mafia AU, New York City, Omega Verse, basically dominant - submissive types iykyk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:34:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27232081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cao_nin/pseuds/cao_nin
Summary: in a world where he’s only relied on blood money and crime, armin fears what he knows is nearing:comfort.(i may or may not have re did the entire story and plot lol)
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	because he’s cold, and i need his warmth

**Author's Note:**

> unedited angst+mafia stuff
> 
> i don’t really know what this is but here is some random prompts i decided i was going to write about during english. kind of a remake of the og

it’s a sharp cry, when the body goes still. the nearby puddles and concrete are dyed a deep red, and rain showers over the two, drenching their clothes. the victim, paralyzed by a bullet wound to the head, now lied bare in front of them. 

armin covered his nose with his gloved hand, the scent piercing his nostrils. 

“ _disgusting_.” he muttered under his breath. he didn’t quite know if he meant the smell of a dead body, or him.

sighing bitterly, armin felt a figure come to his side, retrieving his gun. “jesus. didn’t even have to try good cop bad cop with that one, you just got straight to the point.” jean mused to the other, a hint of laughter dying in his voice. passing the omega his handkerchief, jean tried to grab the other’s s attention again. “you amaze me sometimes, arlert.” 

“the smell.” armincould feel himself gagging. “it’s horrible.” he choked out, taking the handkerchief jean had offered him.

turning from the corpse, armin pressed the silk cloth to his nose, trying to focus on the strong cologne of the handkerchief instead. the taller gestured to the cigarette pack tucked into his coat pocket, practically begging for him to take a smoke.

“there’s no point in keeping hostages alive.” armin answered him, removing the silk and taking a cigarette jean had offered, placing it between his chapped lips. “plus, one of zeke’s men would’ve killed him first, anyway.” 

“seems your deduction is correct, once again.” jean hummed. “be honest, is it an omega thing?” armin could practically hear the sneer in his voice.

the shorter rolled his eyes at jean’s remark. “your omega jokes keep getting worse and worse every time they pair me up with you.” he groaned under his breath. jean chuckled again, digging for his lighter in his coat pocket.

“so,  _ you are _ in a mood today.” jean commented, lighting armin’s cigarette between his lips and then his own, keeping his hand close by so the flame wouldn’t break with the wind. “i was expecting another quiet armin, who’s always ignoring me.” he stared, eyes resting at the cold body before them. 

nodding lazily, armin hummed in agreement. “thought about it, but then i decided i rather not have you bitching about me to yelena later.” armin dusted off ash on his slacks, palms resting on his knees. “ she’s _the one_ in a mood.” he added.

“she got info on reiner and zeke, right? ‘s that why she’s pissed?” jean mumbled between puffs of smoke, coughing and choking on the last syllable. 

armin slid the cigarette out from his lips, letting out a large puff of smoke into the air, dragging it back. the alleyway had smelt of tobacco, and it reeked of blood and iron. slipping away from the crime scene, armin began to walk towards the street. knowing brooklyn, someone would probably find the body in a matter of minutes, or else animals would have gotten to it first, starting an early decomposition. he rather not risk being seen by rabid animals or horrified pedestrians. 

“most likely. although,” he paused, exhaling another puff of tobacco. “apparently this time shes got the FBI questioning her later on zeke’s motives.” jean came to his side, gun tucked safely into his trousers. “rumor’s saying his younger brother is in the FBI too, and that’s why they’re so set on getting to the bottom of the case.” 

“the case?” jean cocked his head. armin nodded, the heel of his shoes crunching on the gravel.

“there’s a suppressant shortage among omegas. the doctors are working to see why they haven’t been shipping on time, and why they’re disappearing.”

“i get it now. zeke’s tryna start something, i just know he’s having the time of his life right now.” 

“you’re probably right. i don’t have a clue why his brother is with the FBI, though.” armin admitted, tapping a finger to his chin. 

“so what,” jean snorted, “the kid’s trying to get to the bottom of it through us? we’re not even associated with him anymore.” 

“that’s what i was thinking too, but maybe we have more to do with it than we think.” armin sighed, looking out onto the wet streets of the city, tens and hundreds of umbrellas crowding the puddle filled sidewalks. it was fifteen minutes to six, and the winter sky was beginning to change into dusk. 

in order to avoid stepping into a puddle with his rather expensive shoes, armin grabbed ahold of jean’s shoulder, attempting to balance on the taller man. jean’s hands slithered down to his waist, encircling them and resting his hands there until armin snapped at him. 

“off. now, jean.” armin ordered,not quite an expression forming into his face. 

“where’s the fun in that?” jean rubbed at armin’s back until he finally pulled his hands away, shoving them into his coat pockets. “you’re so layed back today i thought i might’ve had a chance.” jean admitted, tapping his foot to the wet pavement. the blond had mismatched memories of doorway kisses and waking up to a familiar scent of tobacco. as a particularly dominant omega, and a submissive alpha, the two found themselves in each other’s beds more than they intended to.

“it’s not happening.” armin said without hesitation.

“aw come on, you mentioned you were on your heat soon with no suppressants.”

“yeah jean, doesn’t mean i’m having sex with you.” he said in a rather monotone voice.

“you always say that when we do it.” jean cooes, and it makes the shorter want to strangle him. jean only winked in return.

expression wavering, armin narrowed his eyes a bit before coming to a conclusion. “i’m not falling back into bed with you jean, it’s not happening again.” he brought his hand to the back of his neck, looking at the ground with his cigarette in his other hand. smoke filled the alleyway, feeding the strong smell of tobacco. “plus, you don’t want me. you’re smart enough to know it’s only a distraction.” 

“you could never be a distraction, armin.” jean replied, a sad grin resting on his lips.although he didn’t show it, armin did feel slightly guilty towards the taller. “so what, if you’re not going home with me, what  are you  doing?” he so  suddenly changed the topic. well. he could go the bar, the diner on 24th with the cute waiter, or simply return to his apartment and sleep the rest of the night off.  but that didn’t seem right.

stilling his movements, armin paused. “i guess i’m going to find where zeke is.” he decided. jean’s chewed cigarette dropped from his teeth. “surely someone’ll give us answers.” he looked up at the sky. “if zeke thinks stealing omega suppressants is a fun way to get back at us, he’s in for a long ride.” 

gaping, jean fumbled at his words. “i hope you don’t mean you’re going to the field office-“ he paused, voice stern. “wait- you’re not seriously thinking about going there alone, are you? i can-“  _he sounded worried. how cute._

“i’m perfectly fine on my own, jean.” armin interrupted. “i may be an omega but i can take care of myself.” he affirmed him with a small nod.

“i’m aware, god, of course i know that armin.” jean shook his head. “but without your suppressants, is it really that safe to walk into an building full of  alphas ?”

armin let out a small laugh,  jean’s foolishness had gotten to the best of him. turning on his heels, armin began walking down the street. “have a good night, jean.” he said softly, raising his cigarette in the air as an attempt of a goodbye. he left the other man standing there, and it took a little more than self control to not look back. 

“don’t drink too much of that expensive jack.”

somewhere, out in the same city of new york,eren was strewn out onto his paperwork filled desk, exhausted from the hours of interrogation and reports. he sighed tiredly, trying to muster up a few drops of coffee from his empty mug. slamming it frustratedly down onto the table, eren groaned more, praying he’d get let off early.

“you okay there, mr. jaeger?” he heard a familiar feminine voice ask. bringing his head up, he gave the woman, petra, a simple nod before dropping his face back down onto his desk. she was a pretty little thing, with quite a lot of social skills despite being a female omega. females unlike the males, were known to be a little introverted and often kept to themselves. 

the woman, petra, laughed, pouring coffee into his mug, filling it to the brim, and giving him a sweet smile before she left with a wink. eren thanked her quickly before greedily sipping, the liquid burning his tongue as he flinched away, accidentally spilling coffee onto his trousers. a burning stain was forming on his thigh, and he cried out in pain.  his day was going fantastic so far.

“shit.” he cursed, standing up to get paper towels from the back room. “shit, shit, shit.” he fumbled his way down the hall, passing his co-workers.

“need any help?” connie asked, who was grabbing a stack of paper from the document copier, gesturing to the stain forming onto his thigh. connie was an beta, but certainly tall and built for one.

“i- i’m fine.” eren managed, afraid he might crack out of anger. “i’m great.” he repeated. no he wasn’t. he was far from great. his morning had started out horribly, five o clock at dawn, where he was forced to interrogate yelena, a follower of his older brother zeke. the interrogation led to nothing, and she wouldn’t spit any valuable information out. then, that meant eren’s report would be empty, and he sure he was bound to get a scolding from levi.

“yeah, whatever you say, jaeger.” connie mused. 

grabbing a fistful of nearby napkins, eren attempted to the wipe the stain out, mumbling “fuck” and “shit” over and over again.

“are you sure you don’t need any help?” sasha, another beta, asked, peeping out from her cubical. he adjusted his suspenders, unbuttoning his shirt a bit before waving her off.

“nope.” he grunted a little too harshly, gathering attention from the others. “i’m going out for a smoke.” he added, heading for the stairs. his coworkers glanced at each other, shrugging; after all, he mainly was the one to cause such commotion in the office.

watching calming rain, eren thought,  _this, this is what he needed._ lighting his cigarette that rested between his lips, he stood under the shelter of the entrance of the office, watching the traffic. he puffed a large gust of smoke and sighed with relief. soon, relaxation took over his body, with knees turning to jelly.

the stress was probably due to a sudden upcoming heat, in which he hadn’t prepared for whatsoever. his meds were shipped overdue from his doctor, which meant he was bound to get them after his heat had started. eren planned on spending it pent up in his apartment, just like every time it had happened. it was a painfully slow experience, remembering his blanket clinging to him while he felt heat pooling to his stomach in a nauseous way. it made him sick just thinking about it.

looking at a puddle at his feet, eren stared at his reflection while he drew the paper from his mouth with fingers numbed by the cool air. he wasn’t ready to go back inside and pretend that him losing it never happened. he already had a reputation going for himself. 

cursing under his breathe, he smelt a rheumy scent that picked up at his right, and he turned to meet its owner.

“is this the field?” he heard from a distance away, under the cars honking. looking up from the ground, eren was met with a pair of blue eyes. “i didn’t think it’d be this easy to find it.” a small grin formed on their lips.  an omega. of course . “some  ‘secret office’ you have here.” their scent stung his nostrils and eren winced in pain, clutching at his nose.

the repulsive smell surprisingly belonged a rather thin and delicate figure. ‘a girl? ’ eren thought to himself, gazing upon the omega. 

“and who might you be?” he stifled a cough, taking his cigarette out of his mouth. the omega seemed amused to his confused expression.

“no one too important.” they sighed, adding “i assume you know yelena?”

throwing the cigarette to the ground and crushing it with his shoe, he nodded slowly . _another person from the mob? a soldier or associate, by chance?_

“i’m armin.” the stranger offered his gloved hand. “mafia executive.”  _oh. that was certainly odd._

“what’s your business with this building?” eren took the smaller hand, shaking it with the other that wast currently covering his nostrils from the rather strong smell. armin, the blond, gazed up at him between his lashes. _something was off._

“i’m here to talk about the stolen omega suppressants.”

**Author's Note:**

> lol what the fuck did i just do


End file.
